Your ExGirlfriend
by ThEnAmEsGiGi
Summary: i always knew i'd up your exgirlfriend. Hermione caught draco in the act of infidelity and leaves him three days before the wedding. draco gets a nice surprise when he gets home from work


Hermione couldn't stop the flow of tears that poured down. She felt miserable, alone, hollow. _How could he do this to me?_ Was all that kept running through her head as she walked home.

She knew how Draco was, his reputation, even before they started dating. He loved to be a free playboy man but for some stupid reason she thought that she could be the one to change him in a way. But in a way she always knew. Once a player always a player.

She was a fool to think that their relationship was different, that he really loved her. She had thought that he had changed, grown up, but he didn't, she know knew that.

What had she done wrong? Was she not beautiful enough? Sexy enough? Pure enough? Why would he do this to her? Three days before their wedding?

Why did she trust him? She really loved him and was there for him and did nothing but except and care and what she gets in return is a broken heart. She thought she could trust him with her life, that they could start a family together, grow old together but those dreams are now ruined. Now she's a bitter person, a broken person. She loved him, how could he have the nerve to have that love and then abuse it?

How could he kiss her at night and say he loves her when secretly behind her back he's sleeping with other girls? How could he look her in the eyes with such excitement for the future for their marriage and then cheat? She guessed that some people were just liars and cheaters at heart.

Hermione felt her sorrow mesh together with anger and as she walked up to his house she had been staying at she decided that she could no longer live her with him nor be with him.

The first thing she did was stomp up the grand stairs of the house and walked up to their… no his, bedroom.

She slammed open the door, making sure it left a dent mark on the wall from the impact, and looked around the room. Pain filled her heart and she wanted to collapse on the floor and cry like a baby, but she resisted the urge and with a determined face walked over to their bed. She grabbed her wand that was on the nightstand and conjured a knife. She then proceeded to rip the sheets and pillows into shreds all the while letting a few tears fall as she remembered all those times she had slept in those sheets with his arms securely around her.

Hermione then bitterly thought about how many other women he had done that to, and maybe even on this bed. Hermione winced at the thought and moved away from the bed. Feeling satisfied with it she walked over to their dresser.

She looked at the pictures on the dresser, some were of them and others were of Draco with his family and friends. Hermione grimaced at the ones of them and decided to burn them. She stopped at a picture of them on their first date. She decided on not burning it and just ripped it. She took the half that was her and stuck it on the mirror she then took her red lipstick and wrote next to it, this is what you could have married, hope your happy with your slut.

She then walked to their closet. She took the string that would pull down the latter to their attic and walked up.

She took down the box that held her wedding dress and accessories and waked back to the bed. She opened it and pulled out the beautiful silk white dress. She placed it with trembling hands, delicately on the bed. She had loved this dress and was so eager to wear it down the isle. But that wouldn't happen anymore.

She took the knife and with a sob dragged it down the dress so it was cut in two, like her heart.

She walked out of the house with her head held high, heart still broken.

When Draco got home from the office, he called to the empty house for Hermione. Curious he walked towards their bedroom. The door was closed and Draco tried to listen for any signs of Hermione, when he didn't hear anything he walked inside. What he saw was a mess. His mouth agape he walked inside.

The first thing he noticed was the torn picture on the mirror and read the message next to it. His throat closed up and he felt tears spring to his eyes. He then saw on the dresser a pensive, he peered closer and saw Hermione's face. He hesitated but plunged in anyway.

He saw Hermione walking up the sidewalk, he immediately knew where she was going.

To his job.

He reluctantly followed her as she kept up the sidewalk, her back was facing him but he could tell she was excited about something. When they walked to his office Draco saw Hermione stop dead he walked next to her and saw her face pale. He also stopped dead when he heard his own lustful moan.

Draco felt shame he never before felt in his life creep up on him. He watched as Hermione opened the door with trembling hands. He watched as she peered through the door at him and his assistant together.

He watched as Hermione just stood there with pain in her eyes he never saw before and tears fell like a waterfall through her eyes. He turned away and looked back at himself with the assistant, Lacey, going at it on his desk. He heard his moans and her moans felt disgust in himself. He turned back to Hermione when he saw he run from the room.

Then he was all the sudden back in his room. He felt sick and walked over to the bed to sit down. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hermione's wedding dress torn in two. A sob escaped him and he then noticed next to it was a letter with a knife stuck threw it.

He unsurely took out the knife and read the words on the paper.

I saw you with her. I knew what you did. My heart is broken Draco. I cant even feel anything. I trashed this room, our memories with the knife stabbed through this paper. The room represents my heart, the knife represents you.

You destroyed me.

Forever not yours,

Hermione.

Draco set the paper down and noticed something gleaming on the bed. Their engagement ring. Draco couldn't help but just sit down and cry.

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
And you know it makes me sick to be on that list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed

You say you're gonna burn before you mellow  
I will be the one to burn you  
Why'd you have to go and pick me?  
When you knew that we were different, completely

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed

Your wildness scares me  
So does your freedom  
You say you can't stand the restrictions  
I find myself trying to change you  
If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to

And I feel so mean, I feel in between  
'Cause I'm about to give you away

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (for someone else to take)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (am I making a mistake?)  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them (all the time that we spent)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl, friend

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed

I'm about to give you away for someone else to take  
I'm about to give you away for someone else to take

We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs  
And we've been in between the days for years  
And I know that when I see you I'm going to die  
I know I'm going to want you and you know why  
It's going to kill me to see you with the next girl  
'Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl

But I should have thought of that before we kissed...

I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them   
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed


End file.
